Silent Butt Deadly
| AltDate = December 2, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 59 |Prev Ep=The Journal |Next Ep=The New Jonesy| LineColor = C6C9FF }} Silent Butt Deadly is the 59th episode of the series and the 5th episode of the third season. The episode aired on October 14, 2007 in Canada on Teletoon and December 2, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Summary Jonesy and Nikki went to the movies to see a romantic/action flick, but their date was ruined when the rest of the Gang came. Jonesy and Nikki leave the Gang because they need time alone. So they sneak off to El Sporto's. Then, the rest of the Gang arrives there thinking that nothing is wrong. Jonesy and Nikki then become very annoyed and makes it clear to them that they want to be alone for a while. The next day, Jonesy rents a video from Underground Video planning to watch it at the Garcia/Masterson house. But, Jonesy and Nikki's date is ruined by Jonesy's little brothers. So, the couple decides to head upstairs to watch the movie in Jonesy's room. Jonesy and Nikki attempt to kiss a few times and Nikki's stomach starts hurting her, leaving her to go to the bathroom. Jonesy's stepmother (Jen's Mom) is using the downstairs bathroom, leaving Nikki to use the bathroom upstairs. Then, things go downhill. Nikki discovers that the bathroom door doesn't close properly. Then, Nikki turns on the faucet to cover any ugly noises. This doesn't work out because Nikki starts passing gas loudly, much to Jonesy's disgust and Nikki's embarrassment. Then, the bathroom door swings open and Nikki gets up to close it again, flushing first. She had accidentally left the end of the toilet paper roll in the toilet, causing it all to go into the toilet, which clogs it. With the memory of the day before, Jonesy gets fired as a washroom attendant at the Soft Rock Café. Jonesy then returns the unfinished DVD to Wayne and gives a lecture about how men and women are no different when it comes to gross things. Meanwhile, Jude gets a new girl friend named Melinda. She perfers to meet Jude in an unusual place. In the mall corridors near a dumpster, she is afraid that peole will find out about their relationship because of an age difference. She is a senior in high school. After hearing his dilemma, Jen tells him that a secret relationship isn't good. After testing this, Jude learns Jen was right. Trivia *This episode was written by Terry McGurrin who is the voice of Jonesy. *This episode was nominated for two Gemini Awards in 2009. *The episode's title is a pun to the quote "Silent but deadly." *This is the third time Caitlin has betrayed her friends by telling secrets. *Future Total Drama Cast Member, Rachel Wilson, guest stars in this episode as Jude's girlfriend, Melinda Wilson *Jonesy's job: bathroom attendant at Soft Rock Cafe. Reason for firing: prevented a customer from using the bathroom due to still being traumatized by the date incident with Nikki. *This is the second time Jonesy was employed at Soft Rock Cafe, the first being in Overexposed. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3